


Naruto the harem god.

by TheChosenone12345



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Naruto has a big dick, Piss, Puke throatfuck, Rape, brutal sex, facefuck, puke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345
Summary: Naruto has a dream where he is met by hagamoro, and hamura, they both give him power beyond anything anyone's ever seen.  How will naruto shape the ninja world? Read and find out!
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Naruto the harem god.

Summary:Naruto has a dream where he is met by hagamoro, and hamura, they both give him power beyond anything anyone's ever seen. 

BUSTED naruto x harem. 

12 year old naruto uzumaki didn't have much going for him, he always failed, no one wanted to talk to him, he was lucky tho, he had two people who cared about him. Ayame and ichiraku, they took him in and gave him a place to stay, and even eat. 

Naruto would be lying if he said he didn't have a crush on Ayame, she was so beautiful. 

After a long day, naruto went to sleep, in his dream. 

When he awoke, he found he was in a field looking around in confusion. 

"Naruto uzamaki." He heard an old gruff voice say.

Naruto turned around in confusion. "Hey, who the heck are you old man?" Naruto yelled 

"How rude, that's how you speak to elders?" Another younger man said from beside him. 

"Now now, he's still a child, any who, my name is Hagoromo, and this is my younger brother, hamura."

"Oh. Uhm I'm naruto, but you seem to know that, I'm gonna guess this isn't a dream right?" 

"Well, it is a dream. This is your conscious, you see, before we died, we enacted a special jutsu, this jutsu would transfer our souls into a pure hearted soul." 

"None of this stuff makes sense gramps." Naruto said, putting his hands behind his back. 

Hamura sighed "you are the chosen one, our chosen champion set to bring about peace." Hamura stated. 

"We will bless you with power, power you have never wielded, for starters." 

Hagamoro snapped, suddenly a tall busty, thick but still fit woman with red hair appeared, in confusion. 

"Why am I out of my cage?" She turned her head, her eyes widened when she found the two who were in front of her. "Old man?" She said in confusion. 

"Now, it's irritating me." Hagamoro said in annoyance. "Naruto. This is kurama, better known as the kyuubi" naruto turned to her in confusion. 

"You're the one who attacked the village?" Naruto asked. 

"Tell the truth, kurama." Hamura demanded. 

"The truth? If I was in full control when I attacked, your village would be history." Kurama started causing the brothers to sigh. 

"You were being controlled?" Naruto asked. 

"By madara, and her damned sharingan." Kurama stated. 

Naruto thought for a moment."then if you were being controlled, it wasn't your fault." Naruto replied, causing kurama's eyes to slightly widen. She did her best to fight her face heating up, as she didn't expect that. 

"That went as planned." Hamura said, hagoromo smiled in agreement. 

"Now, for our reason being here, making you our champion." Hagamoro said. 

"How?" Naruto asked. 

"We will transfer our power into you fully, effectively making you a god. With all of our knowledge and power combined into you."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "What am I expected to do with this power?!" Naruro asked. 

"Whatever you want, it will be your power when they transfer it to you," Kurama said. 

"She is correct, you will wield the rinnegan, the sharingan, and even the byakugan's power, as well as hamura's special eye, the tenseigan, with it, you will have a natural affinity for all forms of chakra, you will have access to all jutsu, even sacred ones your comrades and enemies will know nothing about. 

"Before they do that, change your mindscape, being in a sewer all the time sucks." Kurama demanded. 

"How?" Naruto asked. 

"It's your mind, just think of something better." Hamura stated. Naruto closed his eyes and suddenly they were just outside a manner, it had a beautiful meadow, and a huge castle almost. 

"Excellent naruto, you are already using our power, you created an entirely new dimension." Hagamoro said. 

"I, did….?" He said in confusion. 

"Yes, you can bring women you bed here should you please." Hamura said. 

"Bed?!what do you mean??" 

"You will be very powerful, women won't be able to help themselves around you. I'm already struggling to contain my lust myself." Kurama stated biting her lip. " when you want me, come get me." Kurama said, deciding to walk off to the castle. 

"Now naruto, awaken, our power, is now yours." They. Said at once. Soon , naruto woke up in his bed, the sharingan, byakugan , rinnegan, and tenseigan cycled through his eyes, naruto felt like a god right now...wait, he was. 

Naruto looked outside noticing it was the next day. 

"Naruto! It's time to wake up!" Ayame called, Naruto flipped up on his feet. 

Naruto walked down stairs where Ayame was cleaning. 

"It's time for your test naruto, you're late." Icharaku stated. 

"Crap, I gotta go!" he yelled jumping over the counter and bolting down the street. 

"Jeez, late on such an important day too?" Ayame said shaking her head. 

"He'll be fine." Icharaku said with a smile. 

"I know, I have faith that he'll acomplish his dreams." Ayame said with a smile. 

Naruto eventually made it too the school taking deep breaths. 

"Naruto, you're almost 10 minutes late." Iruka scolded with a hand on her hip. 

"Sorry! I had a really sureal dream" Naruto said. 

"Very well, you're lucky, its your turn, you'll be facing sasuko." Iruka said. 

"Sasuko??" Naruto said with a nervous sweat, sasuko just looked forward calmly before walking onto the field, naruto walked with her stopping a few feet away. 

"If you quit now, I wont rub it in. " sasuko said with a hand on her hip. 

"No way! I cant quit now!" Naruto yelled. 

Sigh. "He's gonna get himself killed, he's a senior, but he keeps failing graduation." One whispered. 

"I know, he's so lame." Another whispered. Causing naruto to growl. 

"Fine!" Sasuko yelled charging him kuni im hand. 

"Focus kit." He heard kurama say, naruto's eyes widened and he leaned to the side dodging her kuni, he gripped her wrist and placed his arm in the middle of hers, before folding her arm, her own kuni charged at her eye before swiftly stopping. Naruto smoothly behind her while holding her still, shocking everyone. 

"Woah! How'd he do that?!" One of the kids yelled. 

"Impossible,this brat couldn't move like that in his wildest dreams!" Mizuki thought in shock. 

"How, did you get like this??" Sasuko demanded as she tried to pry his arms off, but he was just so strong. 

Naruto released sasuko, she quickly turned and tried to slash at him, but he stepped back, naruto parried each of her strikes with perfect persition, he leaned his head again and slammed his fist into her nose sending her flying with a bloody nose. 

Sasuko bounced off the ground a few times before kicking up. "FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU!" She chanted, a huge fire ball charging naruto. 

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them, the rennigan swirling in his eyes "all mighty push!" Naruto chanted, suddenly a huge blast of wind tore through the fire ball, and cut the ground, sending sasuko flying into a tree and slicing it into bits. 

Sasuko was knocked out cold. Her clothing torn to poeces revealing her nipples , she was also cut in multiple spots, and her hair clip was cut revealing her hair. 

"Woah what was that?! Howd he do that!" A kid started, everyone in the group began talking about what naruto just did. 

Iruka and mizuki were both utterly shocked at this display of power, naruto's eyes returned to normal and he clenched his fists. 

"I'm not weak anymore got me?! I'll be the strongest there ever was!" Naruto claimed. 

"Good job kit, let them know there standing infront of a god now." Kurama said with a grin inside of naruto's mind. 

"Such power, could he be the one??"irika said, trembling under his chakra's pressure. 

Annnd end, let me know. Should I make mizuki female too? Who do you guys want the mistress of naruto's harem to be? (It wont be hinata, but she'll def be apart of it)


End file.
